Why Wolf Men Make Great Lovers
by followerofanpu
Summary: Peter and Olivia's relationship becomes more complicated now that Peter is "cursed".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this one night when I was bored and trying to come up with something great so I might one day publish it. It turned into this. I hope you enjoy. **

Peter could smell it: her scent floating on the breeze. He looked up and saw the moon up high in between the tree tops. It was a beautiful night; gorgeous, really. Autumn was quickly turning into winter. He sniffed again, taking in deep breaths of the cool night air. He grinned: Gardenia. He was getting closer.

Olivia knelt down and cupped some water into her hands. She had been walking for quite some time and was parched. The cold, clear water tasted sweet as honey. She straightened when she heard a branch snap several yards to her left.

"Peter?"

"Olivia."

She smiled in relief as Peter came splashing through the creek towards her. He really was quite a catch, she thought. She was really lucky to have found someone like him, regardless of their current circumstances. Then again she was used to it. Working in Fringe division had opened her eyes to so many weird happenings, she didn't even bat an eye anymore.

She found herself staring at him, as if trying to burn his appearance into her memory. Broad shoulders, strong jaw, bright and intelligent eyes. Dazzling smile, perfect teeth. Be still her beating heart . . .

"Olivia, I've missed you." He reached out and fondly caressed her cheek. "I've missed you so much," he whispered.

"You too."

And with that she found herself in his arms, kissing his lips with helpless abandon. She pulled back annoyed when he started to laugh.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "Your hair was tickling me."

"Then maybe I should cut it," she replied angrily flicking her long hair over one shoulder.

"No," he said gently as he reached out to touch it. "I've always liked your beautiful blond hair."

"How did you find me anyway?" she asked.

"Easy," Peter shrugged. "I could smell you."

"Now I smell bad?"

"Relax," he sighed. "It's not like that, and you know it. It was your shampoo. Gardenia, right?"

"Yes, but how did you . . ."

He tapped his nose. "Heightened senses, remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Peter asked. "Beautiful woman all alone in the woods . . ."

"I've been working. Seems like a hunter was killed."

"Yeah? How's that?"

"He was attacked by an animal. His throat was torn out and he was partially eaten."

They stared at each other in silence.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, Peter. Would you?"

"No."

"Peter, look, this has been hard for me, too. I've been constantly having to lie for you. About where you've been and what you've been doing. Your father's worried."

At the mention of Walter, Peter closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you," Olivia said softly.

"It's fine. Thank you for covering for me. You can tell Walter I'll be back sometime next week. I'll bring him back a gift. He'll forgive me as soon as he knows I'm safe."

Olivia smiled and kissed Peter again, softly this time.

"I'll be glad when you do," she said. "I miss my big, strong alpha male."

"Do you know why wolf men make great lovers?" Peter asked as he kissed her neck.

"Because they're wolf men?"

"No," Peter said with a chuckle. "It's because once an alpha male picks a mate, he stays loyal to her forever."

"Well, you certainly know the right words to say to make me want you."

They embraced, their actions turning more amorous. Olivia smiled uncertainly as Peter licked his lips in anticipation.

"Don't worry," he whispered as he took Olivia's hands in his. "The wolf and I are one. I'm always in full control."

"I'm scared, Peter. Not of you, but I'm scared for you. If this ever got out . . ."

"Everything will be all right." He gently kissed her palm. "I'll be fine as long as I have you."

A cold breeze rustled through the trees, sending several leaves swirling down around them. Olivia shuddered and pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"Here," Peter said as he pulled down to the grass. "Let's get you warm."

"Sounds good," she murmured as he covered her with his body.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia awoke wrapped in Peter's clothes. She was alone and shivering. The night had gotten colder. A light frost covered the grass, and Olivia could see her breath. The full moon had risen to its highest point in the sky and bathed the forest in giant blotches of shimmering light.

"Peter?" she called.

An owl hooted nearby, but then fell silent. It was unnatural, Olivia thought. There should be more noise. She hoped Peter was okay. She located her clothing and hurriedly dressed, wondering if Peter would come back soon. Still cold, she put Peter's clothes on over her own.

The haunting cry of a wolf shattered the stillness. It was Peter. She had heard it before, but she was unprepared for what came next: a gunshot. She pulled out her pistol and raised it in front of her instinctively.

Something came galloping out from the trees and leaped over a fallen log to stand before her. It was a giant wolf. It was panting from exertion, plumes of frozen water vapor came shooting from its mouth. She gasped as she saw the front paw held up, blood dripping down onto the ground.

"Peter, you're hurt."

She placed her pistol back on safety and tucked it into the waistband of her pants. A patch of clouds rolled across the moon, blocking it from view. She watched as Peter immediately emerged from the wolf, standing before her naked and bleeding.

"I'll be fine," he said as he grabbed her hand. "We have to get going. Now!"

Olivia tell to her knees as another gunshot erupted from behind them. It sounded a lot closer. Peter grabbed Olivia by the hand and jerked her up. They were then running.

How long they ran, she didn't know. It seemed like forever. Her lungs were on fire and her legs screamed in pain. She struggled to keep up with Peter. He seemed to know where he was going. At last they came to the edge of the forest and back to civilization.

Olivia fell against the wrought iron fence of the cemetery and hung there gasping for breath. They had run almost two miles flat out. She kept herself in excellent shape, but it had been ages since she had run so far so fast. She strained to hear anything above her breathing and pounding heart, but failed.

"It's okay. We lost him."

Peter walked back to her and took her hand.

"That was close."

He took his shirt from Olivia and pressed it against the bullet hole in his right shoulder. He gritted his teeth, but kept up the pressure to slow the bleeding.

"Were you seen?" Olivia asked.

"No," he answered as he took his pants back from Olivia and pulled them on. "Just the wolf."

The walk back to Olivia's apartment was uneventful. They held hands and strolled the rest of the way in silence. After unlocking the door, they both stumbled inside.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time," Olivia said as she began cleaning Peter's wound. "Romance, action, adventure."

Peter laughed. "That's another reason why wolf men make great lovers."


End file.
